Love and the Rani
by sudipal
Summary: The Doctor runs into an old enemy. But will she still remain one? Doctor/Rani pairing. Rated T; I'm really not that explicit, but stuff still happens.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came about because I decided I really liked the Rani and I wondered how they would have updated her in the new series as they did the Master (but not like they did him. I love John Simm, but, in my opinion, Delgado will always be the best). Anyway, this took me forever to do, lots of rewrites. But here it is. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Love and the Rani**

The TARDIS was out of control. The Doctor scrambled around the console, grabbing at anything within reach. Finally, it landed with a thump, and the Doctor was thrown from his feet. He stood up and checked the ship- no lasting damage.

The Doctor opened the doors and went outside. Actually, it looked like he was inside. Yup, it was definitely a laboratory. He wandered around the room, examining the test tubes and beakers on the tables. He skimmed through observational notes placed next to a large jar with something growing inside of it. Someone was experimenting with DNA, grafting species together. The Doctor looked on in disgust. Whoever was doing this clearly had to be stopped.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" he suddenly heard a woman's voice shout in anger.

He turned around and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She was tall with long, dark hair reaching to her lower back. She wore jeans and a white blouse covered by a leather jacket. Her eyes were cat's eyes: large, and round, and shining with a bright green. If it weren't for the scowl on her face, the Doctor thought, she might actually have been quite beautiful looking.

Her furious gaze changed to that of surprise and confusion when she saw him. "Oh... Doctor?" she said.

The Doctor had no idea who she was. Was it someone from his future? Oh god, this is one of the negatives of being a time traveler. Well, best fess up; it'll be a lot easier that way. "I'm sorry, but-" and then he suddenly stopped because it all clicked inside his head. "_Rani?_"

"I thought I was the only one," the Rani said. She let out a sigh and stepped inside the room. "But I should have known _you'd _survive."

"But how did you survive?" he asked. He could feel something bubbling in the pit of his stomach, but couldn't figure out what it was: happiness, relief, fear?

"An experiment saved me," the Rani said. "I escaped the destruction through one of my experiments. I created a temporal bubble, big enough for only one set off at the perfect timing. I didn't even see it happen, only the result."

"I watched as it all burned," said the Doctor, stoically.

"I suppose that's poetic justice, then," said the Rani. "After all they've done to you."

"Pardon?" asked the Doctor.

"The Master had filled me in on a few things that time in Killingworth," she explained. "And I've also read some of your files. Face it, Doctor, you were as much of an outcast as I was, perhaps more so."

"But don't you miss them?" asked the Doctor, his voice noticeably straining with frustration and grief.

"Yes," said the Rani. "I'll admit it. I may have held them in contempt for kicking me to the curb, but I could have forgiven them if they had given me the chance. Why do you think I helped in the Time War? They were my people, Doctor. Sure, they squandered their abilities, but I could have brought them back to glory."

"Through your heinous experiments?" asked the Doctor, glancing across the room.

"Doctor," she said angrily. "Don't make an enemy of me again. Unless you know of any other Time Lords that survived..." She met the Doctor's gaze. "Though, with the way things are looking, I'm half expecting the Master to appear, too, and bring me more trouble."

"Actually," said the Doctor. "He survived, too." The Rani looked at him with a puzzled expression, and the Doctor sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well," said the Rani, finding a nearby stool on which to sit down. "I have the time."

–

"...And do you remember the time Grecon's experiment exploded in class?" the Rani laughed. "They were cleaning ooze out of the room for a week."

"And out of Grecon," the Doctor laughed just as merrily.

"But I remember how you were always skipping class," said the Rani. "And Borusa would chide you about your lack of motivation."

"I always said he was out to get me," said the Doctor, dreamily. "And it turns out he was."

"That's the price of being a renegade."

"Renegade- ha!" snorted the Doctor.

"You were born to be a renegade, Doctor," said the Rani, off-handedly.

"And why do you say that?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "For one thing, your childhood hero was Salyavin, the most infamous and powerful criminal in the history of the Time Lords," she said.

"I met him once... I think; I was never quite able to be sure," said the Doctor. Thinking back with fond memories, a realization suddenly crossed his mind. "Shooooot! I never returned that book. Oh well, too late now. Luckily, there won't be a late fee."

The Rani's mind had wandered as she realized the Doctor was going off on tangents that, frankly, didn't interest her. He was always a bit of a bore. Instead, she was looking at him, studying him. This new regeneration wasn't that bad-looking, she thought. She mused over a faint memory from many centuries ago, back when they were both in their early hundreds. It was the annual Festival of Eternity. The Citadel was covered in decorations, and the Time Lords celebrated in the streets. She remembered herself, so young and naïve, the Doctor so confident and intense. A passionate kiss behind a corridor. That was all. They never spoke of it. It was just one of those things.

She was jolted back into the present when she realized the Doctor was asking her something. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that your face was looking a little red," said the Doctor. "Are you feeling all right?"

Had she been blushing? She hadn't realized. "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." The Doctor still looked at her curiously, so she decided to change the subject. "Will you be staying in the area long?"

"To tell you the truth," said the Doctor, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to end up here in the first place. The TARDIS was malfunctioning and I had to make an emergency landing. And I was definitely not expecting to find you here. I'd like to stay for a bit longer, if you don't mind?" His eyes shone hesitantly.

There may have been times in the past where all she wanted to do was rid herself of the Doctor's presence, but the Rani had been lonely herself lately. Even concentrating all of her energy into her experiments was found lacking. And the Doctor was eager. "No, Doctor. I don't mind if you stay." His smile was so large, like a little boy who was just told he could have some extra candy before supper.

–

They talked throughout the whole day. When the Rani started yawning and the Doctor's eyelids began to droop, they both decided to call it a night. The Doctor gave one last look at the Rani entering into her TARDIS, which was disguised as an incubator, before retiring to his own policebox.

He was able to fall asleep rather quickly considering the day he had, finally finding another survivor after years of hurting and loneliness.

But he was suddenly awakened by a slight pressure to his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust. A soft hand caressed him. He could feel hot breath close to his ear. "Rani..." he whispered into the darkness.

–

"I've been so lonely," the Doctor said, his arms wrapped around the Rani, her head resting against his bare chest.

"I've gotten used to it," she responded, unemotionally.

In acknowledgment, the Doctor lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "You won't have to any more."

–

The Doctor awoke the next day alone. He quickly got dressed and ran out to the laboratory. The place was in a shambles and the Rani's TARDIS was gone.

* * *

Okay. End of chapter one. What did you think? Was it believable? Reviews would be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is a great honor for me to stand before all of you," said the Brigadier standing at the podium before the crowd of UNIT officials, past and present. "Really, I am rather humbled to see so many faces, stirring memories from bygone days. And to know that my actions have been remembered with appreciation... well, it does make a man feel good about himself. Thank you all."

There was a round of applause as the Brigadier regained his seat at the table next to his wife Doris. Former colleagues came up to him, shaking his hand and giving him congratulations.

"Brigadier?" said a woman, approaching shyly. She had short blond hair and large, bright eyes.

"Miss Grant?" said the Brigadier. "Is that you? I mean, Mrs. Jones."

"Oh, Brigadier!" she smiled, leaning in to give him a hug. "How are you? Cliff is sorry he couldn't come, but sends his best."

"Tell him thank you for me," he said. "And I'm just fine. Doris here is always keeping her eye on me."

"I need to," said Doris. "Or else who knows where you'll run off. Once you can manage to defeat the bad guys without being late for supper, then we can talk."

"The little woman stopping you from fighting the alien menace, Brig?" said a familiar voice.

"Lieutenant Benton," said the Brigadier. "It's been a long time."

"I didn't know you were promoted?" said Jo.

Benton turned to her and his eyes opened wide. "Jo! Is that you?"

"I know it's hard to tell under all the wrinkles."

"No," he said. "You look prettier than ever."

She smiled and gave him a big hug. "Well," said Jo. "This really is a reunion."

"Yeah," said Benton. "Too bad the Doctor isn't here."

"With all the commotion he'd bring right along with him?" said the Brigadier. "It's probably better that he didn't show up."

"Oh, you don't mean that," said Jo.

"No," he said. "I suppose not."

"Well," said Doris. "Instead of acting all depressed over the people who aren't here, why don't we-"

But she was cut short by a loud crash in the middle of the banquet hall. A large pyramid-shaped object came out of nowhere and hit the floor. Smoke emerged from the sides. The door opened and a woman ran out, coughing, as it appeared more smoke existed on the inside. The unknown woman raised her arms in surrender when she noticed dozens of rifles pointed at her.

"I'm not going to harm you," she said. "My ship broke down."

"Ship?" said one of the top officers. "As in _space_ship?"

"Sort of."

"So you're an alien, then?" said the officer.

"Yes," she said, a bit annoyed. "But do you mind telling me which xenophobic planet I've landed on?"

"Earth."

She audibly groaned. "Of course it would be Earth..."

The Brigadier rose from his seat, deciding to take command of the situation. "Excuse me, Miss...?"

The alien stood tall and said resolutely, "My name is 'The Rani.'"

"Pardon me, Rani," he continued. "But by your remark, you seem to suggest a familiarity with Earth?"

"I've been here before, yes. And I don't really care for it."

"Oh," said the Brigadier, a little thrown off by the last comment. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I find the dinosaurs quite fascinating creatures, though," said the Rani. "It's quite a pity, really."

"Believe me," smiled the Brigadier. "I've met some dinosaurs, and they're not that entertaining to have around."

"I do know what you mean," she said. "Trust me when I say that you never want to be stuck in a confined area near a rapidly aging Tyrannosaurus Rex embryo."

"I'll take your word on it," he said.

There was a moment of silence. No one had been expecting an alien encounter today. Well, when does one usually? It was getting a little awkward to see her just standing there with her arms crossed, waiting for someone to do something. At least the soldiers had lowered their guns by this point. The tension was suddenly broken as a whooshing sound was heard in the distance.

Several faces lit up, knowing exactly what was about to happen. The Rani's face, however, developed a look of panic. But nobody noticed because a blue police callbox suddenly materialized out of nowhere. The door opened, and a man stepped out. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "Just found out about this event in tomorrow's paper. Popped in to say hello. Hope I didn't interrupt anything important." He ran up to the Brigadier. "Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart! Good to see you." He noticed the people standing next to them.

"Hello, Doris."

"Hello, Doctor," she said. "Nice to see you again."

The Doctor turned in happy surprise towards Jo. "Hello, Jo," he said, smiling. "It's been a long time."

"Yes," she said. "I would never have recognized you if it weren't for the TARDIS. Well, at least there's only one of you this time."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Hiya, Doctor," said Benton.

"Sergeant Benton, is that you?" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Lieutenant Benton now," he said, flashing his insignia.

"Congratulations."

"Ahem," interrupted the Brigadier.

"Right, sorry."

"Doctor," said the Brigadier. "You always manage to find the best times to show yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor with a confused expression.

"You're not our first surprise guest of the evening," said the Brigadier, motioning towards the quietly panicking woman still standing in the middle of the room.

The Doctor took one look at her and suddenly went pale. "Rani?" he said, taking a few strides in her direction. "I've been looking all over for you. Where'd you go?"

"Hello, Doctor," said the Rani. "I know I left in somewhat of her hurry that night-"

"I'll say."

"But it just wouldn't have worked."

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"Doctor," she said. "I _killed_ you once."

"I'm willing to let bygones be bygones."

"There was something that I didn't tell you about that day," she continued. "You didn't have post-regenerative amnesia."

"What?" he said, very confused. Of course he had post-regenerative amnesia; he remembered it quite plainly.

"You were perfectly fine after you regenerated. But you were starting to get a little too nosy and were refusing to help me, so I had you knocked out again and injected you with an amnesia serum that I concocted. It worked pretty well, as I recall."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Why can't you?" she said.

He stared at her for a moment. "Good point."

"Doctor," interrupted the Brigadier. "I take it you two know each other?"

"All my life," he said. "She's a fellow Time Lord."

"Well, Doctor, you found me," said the Rani. "And I'm guessing there's something you want to discuss. I think if we're going to do so, we should do it in a more private setting."

"By all means then," said the Doctor, motioning for her to lead the way to a less crowded area of the building. Dozens of confused faces watched as they left.

"Well," said Benton. "That's not something you see happening every day."

"And did you expect otherwise?" said the Brigadier, sighing as he slumped back into his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor followed the Rani as she led them into a coat closet. The coat-check girl ran out in fear as the Rani yelled at her to leave. They stood in the middle of the tiny, barely lit room, surrounded by coats.

"Why did you leave?" asked the Doctor.

"I told you," said the Rani. "It just wouldn't have worked between us."

"Then why did you sneak aboard my TARDIS in the first place?" he asked.

"Because," she said. The Doctor waited a moment for her to continue, but then realized she was not going to do so.

"That's a great explanation," he said.

"Well," she said. "Why did you let me stay?"

"I... well... uh..." he fumbled. How do you answer a question like that?

"Great explanation," she said, mockingly. "Face it, Doctor, if I wasn't the last female of our species-"

"Don't you dare say that," said the Doctor, angrily. If nothing else, he had always considered himself a gentleman.

"It's understandable," she said. "We were both lonely."

"So that was it? You don't have any real feelings for me at all?" he asked quietly, taking a few steps towards her.

"Yes... I mean, no... well..." she said, quite flustered by the close proximity of the Doctor. He was right on top of her now. His hands rested themselves on her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck. Damn him...

–

"What could be going on in there?" asked Jo.

"I don't know," said the Brigadier. "But I intend to find out. I've always hated it when the Doctor didn't feel the need to inform me about certain details."

He rose from his seat and walked into the hallway. He looked around and went up to the door leading to the coat closet.

He opened the door and said, "Doctor, I-"

The Doctor was sitting on the floor with the Rani straddling his lap. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other, and their lips were locked. At the sound of the Brigadier's voice, the Doctor suddenly pushed the Rani off of him and stood up, looking quite flustered. The Rani also stood, buttoning up her blouse.

"Oh, um, sorry," said the Brigadier, quickly closing the door.

–

The Brigadier slinked silently back into the banquet hall. When he regained his seat, Doris asked him, "So what was going on in there, Alistair?"

"Nothing," said the Brigadier, quickly. "Nothing to concern ourselves over."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jo.

A few minutes later, both the Doctor and the Rani walked back into the room. They had both managed to compose themselves again.

"Look," started the Doctor, as he approached his former associate. "About what you saw... well... you know..."

"Why should we be embarrassed?" said the Rani. "It's perfectly natural."

"It's fine, Doctor," said the Brigadier. "Not like I've never seen it before. I _am_ married, you know."

"Yes," said the Doctor. "Oh, Doris, this is the Rani. Rani, this is Doris. And this is the Brigadier, whom you just met back there. Jo. Benton."

"So," said Benton, smiling. He had finally caught on to what had probably happened. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Long enough to know each other's real names," said the Rani, off-handedly. Really, she didn't have the slightest interest at all in these inquisitive humans.

"Oh," said Jo. "That must be a long time."

"We're the same age," said the Doctor. "We grew up together."

"I wouldn't go near there if I were you," the Rani said suddenly, as she noticed some soldiers approaching too close to her TARDIS.

"And why not?" asked a soldier.

"Firstly," she said. "It's mine, not yours. Secondly, I had some very dangerous chemicals inside when I crashed; I'm sure they must have spilled." She turned back towards the Doctor. "Doctor, perhaps if you could help me with my TARDIS? Normally, I wouldn't ask, but since you're the only other one here who would even vaguely know what to do in there..."

"No need to flatter me," said the Doctor. "Yes, I'll help you."

–

The Rani led the way into her ship. "Well, we're alone again."

"I see," he said, looking around at the immaculate white walls of the Rani's TARDIS.

"Aren't you at least curious as to why I lied?" she asked.

"You mean about needing me to help clean up when the TARDIS automatically cleans and contains spills and debris?" he said. "And I'm sure the control console is nothing you can't handle by yourself. To be sure, it's a little bit more than just cosmetic, but only enough that you wouldn't really need anyone else's help unless you wanted them to."

"Doctor," said the Rani, leaning against the control console. "Do you really want to be with me?"

"I thought I made that perfectly clear," said the Doctor, taking a step forward and caressing her cheek.

"Even with our not-so-friendly history?" she asked, pushing him away.

"People change," said the Doctor. "If they want to." The Rani didn't respond. Instead, she turned away and fiddled with the controls; so the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and went to work on the console.

–

The TARDIS opened and the two Time Lords walked out again."Well, good as new," said the Doctor.

The Doctor took a few more steps forward, and only realized after it was too late that the Rani hadn't followed him. She ran straight back to the TARDIS.

"I've locked the doors," she announced over the intercom.

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"Again?" he asked.

"I'm just taking a page from your book, Doctor," she said. "You're always on the run. At least my TARDIS isn't stolen."

"Stolen?" asked the Brigadier. No one paid attention to him, though. All eyes were on the Doctor, who was focused on the Rani's TARDIS.

"Are _you_ accusing _me_ of criminal behavior?" he asked.

"I am _not_ a criminal," she said, a slight tone of offense in her voice.

"Then what are you?" he asked.

"A scientist," she said emphatically. "Now and forever."

"So you were a scientist when the Time Lords exiled you?"

"And what were you when the Time Lords exiled you?" she asked. "Face it, Doctor, you have no right to accuse me of anything." Her voice went low. "Really, Doctor, you should be glad they're gone; you don't have to run anymore. You don't have to live in fear."

"And can I just forget them?" said the Doctor. "My friends?"

"Your friends?" scoffed the Rani. "How many of your friends were there for you when you needed them? How many of your friends risked their lives for you when you were in danger?"

"I can name a few," said the Doctor.

"Would only a few be worthy enough to save a whole civilization?" she asked. "A civilization that would turn its back and stay silent as whole families were wiped out, innocent people massacred in their sleep? Shouldn't it be considered just when that same civilization is destroyed in turn by its own folly?"

"You have no right to judge," said the Doctor, angrily.

"Don't get me wrong, Doctor," said the Rani, her tone much calmer. "I would give up my lives to get them all back. I'm just saying that we can't, and that we should just try not to miss them as much."

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" asked the Doctor.

"That's what I'm always doing," said the Rani. "Goodbye, Doctor." She turned on the engine and her TARDIS was gone in an instant, leaving the Doctor just standing there to watch.

–

"Doctor," said Jo. "I don't quite understand what happened back there, but I'm awfully sorry."

"That's all right, Jo," said the Doctor, giving her a slight smile. "Thank you."

"Tough luck, old chap." said the Brigadier. "As they say, plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I'm not a fish, am I?" sighed the Doctor. "Oh well, best be off."

"So soon?" asked Jo.

"I'm afraid so," said the Doctor.

"At least stay for dessert," she said.

The Doctor looked into her eyes, and saw her determined expression. He remembered having to say goodbye to Jo, after her having found someone else that she'd rather be with. He always lost the people he cared about; and he's never been able to get used to it. Losing the Rani again made his reunion with his old friends a bittersweet experience, but that was no reason to take it out on them. "All right, Jo," he said, smiling. "I'll stay for dessert."


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS landed on a dry, rocky terrain. The Doctor stepped out and scanned the area. No one was around. He decided that if he was going to come across anything interesting, he would have to search for it himself, so he started off on foot. He had walked for about fifteen minutes when he spotted a large boulder on which to rest. He closed his eyes for only a moment, but it was enough; as soon as he opened them again, he found himself surrounded by three humanoids with pale skin, green hair, and highly-arched eyebrows. They all held weapons pointed at the Doctor.

"Hello there," said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor. Would you mind pointing those things somewhere else? Someone's liable to get hurt."

"How did you get here?" asked one of the men.

"Simple," said the Doctor. "I walked."

"Enough of your insolence!" shouted the man again. "Answer the question."

"I'd be glad to comply," said the Doctor. "If you'd tell me who you are and where I am first."

"You are on Metapos," answered the man. "I am Freiho."

"Ah, Metapos," said the Doctor. "I should have known. Famous for your weaving skills, if I recall correctly. I've only been here once before, in the great city of Dinhosa. Found a little shop there that makes the best frooshkin stew in the galaxy. I only landed here by accident, though. I mean you no harm. Really, I don't."

Freiho motioned for the other two to lower their guns. "My apologies, Doctor," he said in a much kinder tone. "We are a little anxious here. There have been strange dealings lately that the three of us have volunteered to investigate."

"What strange dealings?" asked the Doctor, more than a bit intrigued.

"Since about a month ago, much of our wildlife has been reported missing. Just a few species here and there, but it had become rather quiet... that is, until the howling."

"Howling?"

"Terrible cries," said Freiho. "They have been frightening our village into panic. We have seen no trace of the horrific beast that this sound emanates from, but Bolos, Grifkin, and I are going now to search for it and kill it. We believe this beast is the reason for the disappearance of our other animals, and we fear it may soon come after us as well."

"Do you have any idea where to find this beast?" asked the Doctor.

"There are caves over the hills in the distance," said Freiho, pointing westward. "That is where the sound comes from. That is where we are headed."

"Great," said the Doctor. "I'll join you."

"You are a good man to help us," said Freiho. "But I am afraid we do not have enough guns to arm you for protection."

"Oh, that's all right," said the Doctor. "I wouldn't want one anyway."

–

The group of four trekked to the caves. They crept carefully inside. They lit torches as they went deeper into the darkness. At one point, the trail split into two, so Freiho said, "Bolos and Grifkin, you go that way, and the Doctor and I will go the other way."

The Doctor and Freiho walked down the path. After much silence, the Doctor suddenly asked, "What about footprints?"

"What do you mean?" asked Freiho.

"Have you seen any strange footprints in your village at all?" the Doctor asked.

"There have been no reports of such."

"Then how could the beast have been to the village?" said the Doctor. "Surely, a terrible beast such as the one you imagine couldn't have wandered so close without ever being spotted."

"I do not know, Doctor," said Freiho. "But I have heard its cries with my own ears. I cannot doubt its existence."

Suddenly, they both stopped as a bone-chilling howl pierced the air, followed by two distinct screams.

"Those were Grifkin and Bolos," shouted Freiho, running back the way they came. The Doctor followed close behind.

They found the other two lying dead on the ground. They were covered in blood and expressions of fear were frozen on their faces.

"Do you believe me now, Doctor?" asked Freiho, bending down to respectfully close his friends' eyes.

–

"I'm so sorry," said the Doctor.

"We must find the beast before it kills again," said Freiho.

A distant murmur echoed down the corridor of the cave and the Doctor motioned for Freiho to follow him. They stepped quietly towards the noise, which grew louder as they traveled.

Suddenly, they were face to face with a horrible beast. It howled viciously at them. Freiho raised his gun. "Wait..." shouted the Doctor, but Freiho had already blasted his weapon. The beast let out a piercing scream and died at their feet. The two carefully approached the carcass.

"What was it?" asked Freiho.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "But it looks a little familiar, somehow."

"It looks like a combination of some of our wildlife," said Freiho. "The head of a Trihoon, the claws of a Northern Skolos... Could this have been a result of interspecies mating?"

"No," said the Doctor, frowning. "No, it looks more like the results of interspecies DNA grafting. And if I'm not mistaken, the person responsible should be around here somewhere. Follow me."

-

As they walked deeper into the cave, they noticed a faint light. Following the source, they hid themselves behind the cave's wall as they came upon a large cavern containing cages full of Metaposian wildlife, tables of lab equipment, and a woman hastily writing down her observations of her latest experiment.

"Who is she?" whispered Freiho.

"The Rani," answered the Doctor. "I'm guessing that she's the one who has been sneaking into your village and stealing your animals."

"We must stop her," said Freiho.

"Follow my lead," said the Doctor, stepping out from behind the boulder. Freiho was close behind.

"Rani," he said.

The Rani turned around and frowned, saying, "Doctor? Can I never be rid of you?"

"No," said the Doctor with a slight smirk. "Never."

"And who's this?" she sneered. "A new companion?"

"No," he said. "This is Freiho, one of the villagers you've been terrorizing."

"Oh," she said, not caring in the least.

"I've come to make sure you stop your experiments and leave these people alone," said the Doctor.

"I'm sure you have," she said. "Good luck with that."

"Thank you." he said. He walked around the room, looking into the cages. The animals had mixtures of expressions of sadness and anger; they looked thin and tired. He then turned his attention toward the locks. They were held together by a sonic wavelength.

"Aha!" he shouted, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. The Rani turned at his outburst, but not quickly enough. She had only time to yell "No! Wait!" before all the cage doors sprung open and the imprisoned animals jumped out, attacking their captor.

The Rani cried out in pain as the animals bit and scratched her skin. They finally let up on her and managed to find their way out of the cave den. Freiho quickly told the Doctor goodbye and thank you before following the animals out, shepherding them. The Doctor was left alone with the injured Rani. He ran into her TARDIS and came out a few moments later carrying a first-aid kit.

The Rani sat up and groaned as the Doctor knelt beside her. "Why did you do that?" she said, angrily.

"Well, I didn't know they'd attack you like that," he said. "But it serves you right. Anyway, you'll be right as rain in a few minutes." He opened the kit and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He opened the bottle and squeezed the contents onto his hands. "Lift your sleeve."

The Rani complied, and the Doctor rubbed the lotion up and down her arm, massaging it into her cuts. After only a moment, her arm started to heal from the fast effects of the lotion. The Doctor motioned for her to lift her other sleeve, and he repeated the process. The Rani let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as the Doctor continued massaging her.

The Doctor, hearing her moan, squeaked as he said, "I'm, uh, going to need you to, um, take off your top... so that I can get to your back." The Rani silently complied and turned around so that she was facing away from him. Her moans grew louder as the Doctor rubbed her shoulders, and went further down, leading to her lower back. Suddenly, she reached out her hands to grab hold of the Doctor's arms. He instantly stopped at her touch. She turned around to face him and pulled him down onto her for a rough, passionate kiss. It was the Doctor's turn to moan as the Rani's tongue invaded his mouth.

He pulled back from her. "Rani... I...," he fumbled.

"Shh...," she stopped him, and then pulled him down again.

–

He knew even before opening his eyes that he was alone. Why does she keep running from me? he wondered. But he left the question unanswered in his mind as he dematerialized the TARDIS and went on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth.

The Doctor glanced at the familiar coordinates before materializing. The TARDIS needed refueling and the Doctor decided Cardiff and a visit with Jack might be a nice diversion from his thoughts. He opened the door and stepped out, half-expecting the overzealous captain to already be standing there and waiting for him. But he was wrong. Jack wasn't there. And neither was Roald Dahl Plass. "What?" gasped the Doctor in horror.

He scanned the remnants of the area and saw someone searching through the debris. The Doctor approached him. He was an average looking man, nothing spectacular about him, but the determination in which he dug through the rubbish was quite intriguing. "Excuse me," said the Doctor. "But what happened here?"

The man stopped what he was doing and stared up at him in amazement. "Have you been living in a cave?" he asked. "How could you not know?"

"I've been... away," said the Doctor, choosing his words carefully.

"Doesn't matter how far you've been," said the man. "It's affected everyone."

"What has?" asked the Doctor.

"The 4-5-6," said the man. "It may be all over with, but the world is still in shock. I tell you, my wife is pregnant, which is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in my life, but I don't know how thrilled I am that my child will have to grow up in a world like this. We've run out of hope and trust and faith."

"So what are you doing here?" asked the Doctor.

"Me?" said the man with a half-smile. "I'm salvaging what's left to believe in." The man suddenly looked past the Doctor and walked over to where his gaze was newly fixed. He bent down and picked something out of the ground. The Doctor recognized it instantly: Jack's Vortex Manipulator. "Found it," said the man. He nodded to the Doctor and turned to leave. "Nice talking to you."

"Wait," the Doctor called after him. The man stopped. "That belongs to a friend of mine."

"Then you obviously haven't seen him lately," said the man, a tone of bitterness in his voice.

A car suddenly pulled up and a pregnant woman stepped out. She took one look at the Doctor and said, "It's you!"

"Hello, Gwen Cooper," said the Doctor. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Where is he?" Gwen said, earnestly. "Where's Jack?"

"I honestly don't know," said the Doctor. "I thought he was here."

"No," she said, sadly shaking her head. "There's nothing here anymore." She paused for a moment. "Jack always used to talk about you. You seemed like some mythical savior who appeared out of nowhere when things were at their bleakest and then you'd set everything right like magic. I even saw first hand what you're capable of. But you don't always appear, do you? Sometimes, we're just not worthy of being saved."

"Believe me when I say," said the Doctor. "Sometimes there's nothing anyone can do."

She turned away from the Doctor's gaze. "Let's go, Rhys." Her husband gently rested his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the car. The Doctor watched as they drove away, leaving him alone, standing in the field of destruction.

–

The Doctor strolled through the streets. The world seemed a lot grayer. Everyone walked in a sort of hazy stupor. This wasn't right, thought the Doctor. But he knew the world would eventually bounce back. They were an indomitable species; even if it didn't always seem that way, he knew better.

He stopped in front of a storefront window and watched the television. It was a commercial for bug spray. Even with all they've been through, mused the Doctor, they'll still find ways to destroy their own planet.

The transmission suddenly went fuzzy and a new picture appeared. A familiar woman stared out at him, scowling as she said, "People of Earth... Oh, how cliché... I am the Rani. If you cooperate, then you will be safe. If you do not cooperate with all of my demands, however, then your planet will be devastated. I will expect you to bring me any and all supplies that I desire for my experiments..."

The Doctor didn't stay to listen to the rest of her speech. He knew that trouble was afoot, and with the state Earth was currently in, it might not actually be emanating from the Rani, but heading towards her.

He ran back to his TARDIS and found a device that he could use to narrow in on the Rani by her heartbeats: she would be the only one besides him in the vicinity with a double pulse. He only prayed he wouldn't be too late.

–

"Rani," he shouted, running into the laboratory. "You have to stop this!"

"Doctor," she said, startled. She quickly recomposed herself. "You won't defeat me this time."

"You don't understand," he said. "They'll be after you, and I don't know if I can stop them."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Who's after me?"

"The humans."

The Rani couldn't hold back her laughter, nor did she fight the impulse. "Is that all?" she said. "I can handle them easily."

"Not if they outnumber you," he said. "And if they're armed."

"Doctor," she said. "It's not like I've never taken over a planet before. I can take care of it."

"But you don't understand," he said. "It's different this time. They've been hurt recently, and I know they'll be sure to take their frustration out on anyone they see as a threat."

"I wouldn't have any respect for them if they didn't," she replied.

"Please, Rani," he said. "Just listen to me. Just stop."

"I can't, Doctor," she said.

"Then I can't help you," he said.

"I don't need your help, Doctor," she said, spitefully. "I don't need anyone. I've been alone all my life, even back in the crowded corridors of the Citadel. No one has ever cared about me. The only thing I can count on are my experiments, so calculated and unemotional; they will never betray me."

"You're wrong," said the Doctor. "I care about you."

"No," she said. "You don't care about me, only the idea of me. I represent for you the last connection to them. You don't care who I am, only _what_ I am."

"Rani," he began slowly. "I was just like you once... a very long time ago. I didn't think there was anything left for me; I forfeited my home, my culture, and my history. But the one thing I still held on to were my beliefs. And the only conclusion that I've come to after all these years is that I was wrong. I had still so much to learn, and I was only able to do so by opening up to others- listening to them, understanding them, respecting them, befriending them."

"But haven't they hurt you?" she asked.

"Oh," he said. "Tremendously. But that's part of living, and I wouldn't give up my experiences for anything. And that's what I've fought the Time Lords against all those years- against the ones who were too afraid to venture beyond the confines of the Citadel when they could've had the whole universe. But you! You left, too. You've been out there, but you never saw. You were too busy with your experiments to really observe the existing conditions."

"Oh no, Doctor," she said. "I've seen all too well what goes on in the world: all the senseless violence, the hatred, the destructive lust for power. It's you and your hope-glazed eyes that don't see what's truly there."

"You've never understood," said the Doctor. "No one ever really has. You talk to me of loneliness, but I already know what that's like. I never belonged on Gallifrey, nor have I found another place where I had the urge to stay. Earth has come the closest: humans, with their lust for adventure, their caring spirits, their fight to never give up. And yet... they're so finite. You and I- we walk in eternity; but humans have only one life. They see the end in sight, and so they're afraid to truly live. They have dreams and goals, and they fear venturing off-course for too long in case they never accomplish their desires. That's why they leave me; to them, I'm a diversion from reality. When they find what they really want out of life, they say goodbye.

"But you and I are the same. I thought you would understand. But you've shut yourself away from the world. You've shut yourself away from anyone who might care about you."

"Doctor," she said with a shaky voice. "Can't you just leave me in peace? I don't want you here. I've never wanted you... I... I just..." She couldn't finish her thought as the hot tears started to pour. She covered her face and turned away in shame. She never allowed herself to be so emotional; it was a sign of weakness. And she had to be strong, or the pain would be too much to bear.

The Doctor took her in his arms and let her sob against his shoulder. He stroked her hair and attempted to sooth her. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down enough to recompose herself. She backed away from the Doctor and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"It's too late for us," she said.

"We're Time Lords," he said. "Nothing can be too late."

"If only that were true," she said.

"But, Rani-" he began. But he was cut off as the door banged open, revealing a troop of UNIT soldiers.

"We've located the offender," said one of the soldiers into a transmitor. He then turned to the Rani, with his gun pointed directly at her. "Stand down, now!"

"Wait," said the Doctor. "Don't hurt her."

"And who are you?" asked the soldier.

"I'm the Doctor."

The soldier looked at him in amazement for a moment before quickly hiding his emotions. "Yes," he said. "I've heard of you. The scientific advisor. But I have orders. This woman is a threat to national security and she is to be arrested."

"She's no longer a threat," said the Doctor. "I'm handling the situation."

"_Handling the situation?_" repeated the Rani, slightly offended. "Is that all this was?"

"No," said the Doctor. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" the Rani responded.

"You're to come with us," said the soldier, before the Doctor could respond.

The Rani laughed wickedly. "Do you really think I'll just give in to you? Oh, you pathetic, conceited human!"

The soldier raised his gun. "I have my orders."

"And I have my dignity," said the Rani.

"Miss!" cried the soldier.

"My name... is the Rani!"

"Rani," said the Doctor. "Please. Please, just stop this."

"I can't," she said.

Just then, a shot rang out. "That was a warning," said the soldier.

The Rani turned to see where the bullet hit. "You idiot!" she cried, running towards the broken beakers.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, coming to her side.

"We need to get out of here," she said. "_Now_." The bluish and green liquids that leaked from the beaker remains spilled to the floor, which instantly began to burn away where they mixed. The hole grew larger and larger. The foundation began to rumble, and, within a few moments, the building began to give way.

"Everybody out!" shouted the Doctor, grabbing the Rani's arm. The soldiers ran towards the door.

"My experiments," said the Rani, releasing herself from the Doctor's grip.

The Doctor pushed the remaining soldiers out, and then turned back for the Rani. "Doctor," said the same soldier from before. "You can't. It's too dangerous."

"I have to," he said. He ran back inside. The ceiling beams collapsed around him. "Rani!" he called out.

"Doctor!" she cried out of the smoke-filled room.

"Rani," he yelled. "Where are you?"

He instantly felt himself being pushed off balance, shoved off to the side. He groaned, regained his senses, and stood back up. Then, he noticed; the Rani lay motionless where he had just stood. He ran towards her. She was trapped underneath a column. With all his strength, he rolled it off of her. The Doctor scooped her up and carried her outside.

He laid her down on the grass, checking her pulse. Both hearts still beating, but they were weak. He wrapped her in his arms, afraid to let go. "Rani," the Doctor whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Doctor," she whispered back. "I saw the column..."

"Shh," he said. "I know."

"At least I didn't hit my head on my TARDIS' control console."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "I'll never be able to live that down, will I?"

"But at least you lived afterwards," she said, coughing. "This is the end for me."

"No, hey, hey," said the Doctor, soothingly. "Don't talk like that. You'll be fine. You'll regenerate; it's just being slow."

"No, Doctor," she said. "This is it. I can feel it. Don't fool yourself. Just... accept the inevitable."

"I've always had trouble with that bit," he said.

"Always a renegade..." she said, struggling for air. She started to cough again.

"Rani!" cried the Doctor.

"Doctor..." she strained, lifting her weak hand up to caress his face.

"You can't," he said, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you."

The Rani seemed like she was about to respond, but her hand suddenly dropped and her eyes closed. The Doctor cradled her limp body in his arms, sobbing into her shoulder.


	6. Epilogue

The Doctor looked out of his scanners at the Medusa Cascade. The frown on his lips faded into a sad sigh as he picked up the silver canister. He traced his fingers over the Seal of Rassilon embossed on the cover.

"'Had we but world enough and time,'" he whispered. He set the canister on the launch pad, and watched as it disappeared in front of him, only to rematerialize out into space. He watched as it floated far out, joining the vast emptiness.

He remained, staring out well past the point where he could still discern the object. Finally, he closed the scanners, and strolled around the console, aimlessly pushing at levers. The TARDIS seemed to parallel his mood, seemed to empathize with him. He sighed once more before dematerializing. But he didn't know where he wanted to go; nothing seemed to entice him. Except his bed. So he walked over to his room, and shut the door behind him. He quickly fell asleep, his eyes tired by his tears.

He had no dream. He had nothing except the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for sticking through this all the way. As always, feedback would be awesome. And if you're interested, I will also be posting a one-shot companion story (no pun intended).


End file.
